The girl of my dreams
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: This sonamy is anything near to cliche. Sonic and Amy back once again but what happens if a certain blue hedgehog were to lose his memories? Who would be their for him? Would his memories ever get restored or will he make new memories with the pink hedgehog? The only way to find out is to read this story. I hope you guys like this story.


The story now starts into the mind of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog in the world. He is dreaming about the girl of his dreams, Amy Rose. In this dream Sonic is preparing to go on his first ever date with the pink Hedgehog to the movies."Man, this situation is crazy. First I ask the girl I have loved in a forever long time out to a date and she said to me, "yes sonic, I would love to." now I am in front of the movie theatre waiting for her to come, but when I finally see her I am in awe. She is wearing causal clothes but she could easily be the most beautiful hedgehog and animal I have ever seen. She walks up to me and says,"hi sonic, ready to see a movie?" Sonic replies with,"I will always be ready Ames. Now, what options do we have?" Sonic looks and he sees two movies available, the legend of the starboy or A bright and beautiful future."Well Amy we do not have that many options but which one would you like to see? Amy replied with simply,"Starboy, of course!" "Why is that?" "Because Jojo the fox kicks ass in the comics. He is awesome!" Sonic honestly now liked her more for saying that because he indeed was a comic guy as well. In the middle of the movie she told Sonic,"Thank you for bringing me here, I love you Sonic. Do you love me?" After she said this, sonic's dream started to change and soon it just became a blank room with a clear wall in the middle of it.

Amy then started to walk around as usual when she noticed her favorite Hedgehog in the world, Sonic the Hedgehog. She saw Sonic sleeping upon a tree so she just went under this tree and sat right next to him."Oh sometimes I wish that Sonic would just sweep me off of my feet and kiss me like it was his last day. But to him I seem crazy but only people who are in love understand that you will do basically anything to get the guy of your dreams." Said Amy.

Amy then starts to feel sleepy so she lays right next to him and enters her dreamworld. When she entered she was in a room that was bland and blank. The only other thing in the room was a wall which had shown an image of Sonic waving at her saying,"goodbye Amy." Amy had freaked out so she ran towards the image saying out loud,"Don't leave me sonic!" But the image had disappeared and she was left crying to herself.

Sonic was still in his dreamworld but he was in a new area. Sonic was concerned with this new blank space."What is this place?" Sonic then realized that he was in a room, but he noticed an image of Amy. She was with another famous hedgehog named shadow, kissing and holding hands. This had disgusted the blue blur to a point where he wanted to throw up. Sonic out of anger headed straight first into the wall saying,"Get your lips off of my girl, shadow!" He then came to a sudden halt as he realized that the image had disappeared and now he had felt confusion and anger at the same time. The hedgehog had then just collapsed on the floor crying to himself and saying,"I can't let you go Amy!" Now both of their dreams just turned to black.

Sonic had woken up from his atrocious nightmare and he saw the very girl that he dreamed of. He had just stood and admired her with her personality and her beauty. Amy then wakes up to see sonic looking at her."Sonic, what are you looking at?" Sonic was at first distracted but realized that she was up he came up with a lie."I was looking at this wonderful and magnificent tree. What are you doing here?" Amy replied with,"Well, I was really exhausted and so I just fell asleep here just like you." Sonic now was unsure about his dream so he said to Amy,"Hey Ames, can I talk with you about something?" Amy replied with,"Why yes, what is it?" Sonic was right about to tell her about his dream when their communicators went blaring, signaling that the town was under attack. Sonic and Amy then headed to the town to see what was causing such mayhem. Not shocking at all was once again causing chaos to the town."Why is egghead always doing something bad, does he not have anything else to do in life." Said Sonic. Sonic wanted to get this battle over with quickly so he and Amy fought him down to where all his machines were destroyed. Before Eggman had left he had fired a laser beam at Amy but Sonic heroically jumped in front of the laser. Sonic then felt his precious memories slip away from his mind and into the machine of Eggman's. Amy however wasn't having it so she gave Eggman a good hit with his hammer and soon he was gone."Good Riddance, Eggman. Sonic are you okay? The hedgehog just stared in confusion as he looked at the beautiful Amy Rose. He had said one thing before he passed out,"I would choose the pink rose in the garden for the rest of my life."

Well guys, this is my first ever sonamy! I know already there are going to be people who disagree with this idea but just bear with me. I have done my best so far to make sure that this isn't a cliché story. I hope you guys like this chapter and I will see you soon with more content to come.


End file.
